Le bonheur trouvé
by xSukii
Summary: Kisshu choisit de rester sur Terre, inquiet pour Ichigo et n'ayant personne à retrouver sur l'autre planète. Il la suit discrètement (pense-t-il) pendant un mois, mais lorsqu'elle a besoin de son avis sur Aoyama, tout change. Suite de mon oneshot "Le bonheur", mais lisible en ayant simplement vu l'anime jusqu'au bout. Oneshot. KxI. T, étonnamment pas pour Kisshu, mais Ichigo ! Héhé


Elle avait fait son choix. Elle l'avait choisi. Lui. Pas moi.

* * *

J'ignorais toujours comment elle avait pu se débarrasser de Deep Blue, et comment Aoyama, qui était censé avoir complètement disparu comme l'avait sciemment affirmé Pai, pouvait se tenir devant nous, le corps inerte d'Ichigo dans ses bras. Elle s'était servie du cristal en lui pour redonner vie à la planète et à tous ses habitants, puis avait choisi de lui donner sa vie. Tout comme j'avais choisi, un peu plus tôt, d'offrir la mienne pour elle.

Pai et Taruto m'avaient rejoint, et tout ce que nous pouvions faire pour eux - enfin, pour _elle_ , c'était de les téléporter hors de cette forteresse. Nous rejoignîmes ensuite le vaisseau que Pai et Taruto avaient utilisé pour venir (le mien étant trop petit, et de toutes façons au milieu de l'océan, dans un endroit appelé "carré de quelque chose", si mes souvenirs étaient exacts), et détruisîmes la forteresse avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur Tokyo.

Je ne pus m'empêcher, alors que nous nous éloignions avec le dernier reste de cristal d'eau bleue, dans le but de l'utiliser pour rendre notre planète aussi habitable que la Terre, d'utiliser les caméras du vaisseau pour regarder Ichigo une dernière fois.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle... _morte_ , alors que j'avais pourtant tout fait pour la sauver ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cet abruti d'humain ne meure ?

C'était bien la première fois que je pensais une telle chose à son sujet. Moi qui avais tant de fois espéré qu'il ne disparaisse tout simplement de la surface de la Terre, et si possible de la mémoire d'Ichigo par la même occasion...

Il s'était penché pour... embrasser son corps sans vie, apparemment. J'ignorais si c'était quelque chose de socialement accepté chez les humains, mais je trouvai cela tellement déplacé, tellement malsain.

* * *

Contre toute attente, ce baiser lui avait redonné vie. C'était bien la première fois que j'étais heureux à l'idée que ce crétin ne puisse l'avoir touchée.

\- Ichigo est vivante ! Ils ont réussi !

\- Oh, devrions-nous retourner sur Terre ?

La remarque de Pai était plus qu'évidemment sarcastique, bien que sans méchanceté...

Bien que ça me comble de joie, cela ne me disait rien de bon. Ça n'aurait pas dû avoir ce genre d'effet. Qu'Ichigo ait été capable de lui redonner vie était relativement logique: elle avait forcément assimilé ne serait-ce qu'un peu de cristal d'eau bleue, grâce à son habilité à le faire raisonner. Toutes les personnes ayant ce pouvoir en avaient un peu en eux, et elle avait été davantage en contact avec l'eau bleue (et avait donc eu plus d'occasion d'en absorber) que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais Deep Blue étant mort, il n'aurait pas dû rester le moindre pouvoir à Aoyama.

\- Vous, non. Retournez là-bas et utilisez le cristal pour sauver notre peuple. Moi, je...

Je ne savais pas très bien comment le formuler. Pai hocha la tête.

\- Je m'y attendais.

\- Quoi ? Mais... et ta famille, tes amis ? Si on part sans toi, tu ne les reverras jamais !

Je souris gentiment à Taruto, pour la toute première et dernière fois.

\- Je n'ai personne, là-bas. La seule personne qui me soit chère est sur Terre, et... même si elle ne veut pas de moi, je n'ai rien à faire loin d'elle.

Ses yeux scintillèrent, des larmes s'y formant, son nez devint légèrement rouge, mais il se retint tant bien que mal de pleurer, sa voix nouée ne laissant cependant pas vraiment de doute sur son ressenti.

\- Je comprends... Tu diras au revoir à Pudding de ma part, hein, dis ?

\- Compte sur moi.

* * *

Un mois s'était écoulé. Personne, parmi les humains, ne savait que j'étais resté sur Terre. Je vivais principalement dans un coin reculé du parc, où j'avais déjà pour habitude de passer des heures à rêvasser, avant, et où je n'avais jamais croisé aucun humain jusque-là. Enfin, "principalement"... ça, c'était en théorie. En pratique, je passais le plus clair de mon temps à suivre discrètement Ichigo. Sans ses gênes de chat, elle était encore plus sans défense que d'habitude, ce que je n'aurais pas cru possible si on me l'avait dit plus tôt.

Même lorsque je lui faisais des petites blagues discrètes (comme déplacer un objet pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné), elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Parfois, elle avait l'air étonné, mais sans plus. La taquiner me manquait terriblement, mais je ne ressentais plus ce besoin d'effacer le sourire niais qui se trouvait perpétuellement sur son visage. À présent, j'étais plutôt heureux de la voir sourire. D'ailleurs, je souriais aussi, la plupart du temps, en la regardant. Les humains étaient décidément plutôt contagieux sur pas mal de points.

Elle était toujours amoureuse de son "Aoyama-beurk", qui le lui rendait bien; ils se voyaient très souvent, encore bien plus qu'avant, à mon grand regret. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne souriais que "la plupart du temps" en la regardant. Lorsqu'il était dans les parages, c'était une autre histoire. Jusque là, rien ne laissait supposer qu'il avait toujours des pouvoirs, hormis le fait qu'il ait pu ramener Ichigo à la vie. Cependant, pendant près d'un an, et même pendant les quinze années où il avait vécu, rien n'avait laissé supposer qu'il était Deep Blue. Je restais donc sur mes gardes.

J'avais plusieurs fois envisagé de faire semblant d'attaquer Ichigo devant lui, pour voir s'il allait se transformer. Pour voir s'il avait toujours des pouvoirs. Pour voir si Deep Blue était toujours là, quelque part en lui.

J'avais plusieurs bonnes raisons de laisser cette idée rester une idée. Premièrement, Ichigo me détestait moins (je la surprenais parfois à regarder le ciel et à soupirer en prononçant mon prénom), et je tenais à ce que cela reste ainsi. Secondement, même s'il subsistait toujours une part de Deep Blue, bien cachée, en lui, cela ne voulait pas dire que son pouvoir se manifesterait sous la forme du Clown bleu si Ichigo était en danger. Deep Blue venait à peine d'être vaincu, supposément tué (sinon presque), il n'avait probablement pas de grandes chances de s'en sortir vivant s'il refaisait surface maintenant.

Je continuais donc simplement à la suivre pour m'assurer que rien ne lui arrivait, surtout lorsqu'elle avait rendez-vous avec lui. Le seul moment où je "la laissais tranquille" (non pas que je la dérange le reste du temps puisqu'elle ignorait ma présence), c'était lorsqu'elle travaillait dans son café rose, tellement rose qu'il m'en donnait presque la nausée. Je restais assez loin de cet endroit, sachant pertinemment qu'au-delà du petit café mignon se trouvait surtout un repère secret rempli de capteurs en tout genre qui me détecteraient peut-être en moins de deux si je m'en approchais trop. Et puis, je n'avais pas envie de voir le blondinet fixer _mon_ chaton pendant des heures.

* * *

Nous étions samedi. Et comme tous les samedis, cela faisait 5 jours que je suivais Ichigo toute la journée et que je restais aux alentours de chez elle, aussi éveillé que je le puisse, durant la nuit. Mes seules heures de repos en semaine étaient celles où elle travaillait au café, et où quelqu'un d'autre pourrait facilement l'avertir et/ou la protéger de Deep Blue, si besoin. Et comme tous les samedis, elle travaillait là-bas du matin au soir... Et comme tous les samedis, j'en profitais pour dormir tranquillement toute la journée dans "mon" coin du parc.

En dehors du fait que ce soit un endroit très peu (voire pas) visité, son petit plus était un arbre, dont j'ignorais le nom mais qui était particulièrement touffu et dont deux branches se croisaient, formant un genre de hamac, dur mais confortable, qui me servait de lit, le feuillage me cachant parfaitement aux yeux de n'importe quel curieux qui viendrait se perdre par là durant mon sommeil.

C'était le milieu du mois d'avril, déjà, et le printemps pointant le bout de son nez, les rayons du soleil se faisaient de plus en plus agréables, même à travers la couche assez épaisses de feuilles qui m'entourait. Une petite brise avait fait bruisser les feuilles, me sortant de mon sommeil, mais je me contentai de me retourner et de me blottir contre l'écorce rugueuse et pourtant douce de l'arbre (question d'habitude), me laissant bercer par la chaleur qui m'entourait dans cet espèce de cocon de verdure.

Les feuilles bruissèrent à nouveau, mais cette-fois je pus clairement entendre que ça n'était pas dû à une quelconque brise. J'ouvris les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec une autre paire d'yeux, dépassant à peine de la branche où je me trouvais. Ils semblaient plutôt étonnés. Probablement pas autant que moi. Ce qui était assez ironique compte tenu du fait que j'étais un alien avec de très grandes oreilles; peu importe qui était cette personne, elle devait être plutôt bigleuse pour ne pas déjà s'être mise à crier et à s'enfuir.

Encore endormi, je remarquai tout juste les petits doigts qui serraient autant qu'ils le pouvaient "ma" branche, lorsqu'ils disparurent soudainement, en même temps que la paire d'yeux, avec un cri assez strident. Le « Aïe » qui suivit acheva de confirmer que je connaissais bel et bien cette voix. Je me penchai, sortant la tête d'entre les branches pour voir Ichigo, assise par terre, se frottant le bas du dos avec une grimace de douleur... _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?!_ Je me dépêchai de rentrer la tête dans ma "cachette" avant qu'elle ne me voie, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. M'avait-elle vu, en fin de compte ? Le moment où nous étions face à face m'avait paru assez long pour qu'elle me voie, mais j'étais mal réveillé; elle pouvait très bien n'avoir que rapidement entre-vu du vert et du jaune, ce qui pouvait se confondre facilement avec les feuilles, avant de tomber...

\- Masha, tu es sûr qu'il y a un alien ici ? Tu ne serais pas cassé, par hasard...?

Ha. Quelle ironie. La première fois où je l'avais approchée, elle lui faisait le même reproche. Cette fois-là, je l'avais embrassée... La nostalgie cumulée à mon envie de plus en plus présente chaque jour de la toucher eurent raison de mon bon sens.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est toujours pas cassé.

Elle leva la tête vers l'arbre d'où venait ma voix, et je n'eus qu'à m'en laisser tomber pour rencontrer ses lèvres. Avec le stress (et l'indifférence que cela me procurait à l'époque), je n'y avais pas fait plus attention que ça la première fois, mais ses lèvres étaient vraiment douces et chaudes. Le baume à lèvres à la cerise qu'elle mettait tous les soirs en ce moment leur avait laissé un petit goût fruité plutôt agréable. Une seconde plus tard à peine, la poussant doucement d'une main, caressant sa joue avec l'autre, elle se retrouvait allongée dans l'herbe, nos bouches toujours liées. Elle cligna une fois, puis deux, puis trois, les joues déjà rouges avant même d'avoir réellement réalisé ce qu'il se passait. Puis elle me poussa par les épaules pour rompre le baiser et tourna la tête, probablement en espérant que ça suffise pour que je ne la voie pas rougir. Elle prit un air grognon, comme souvent en me voyant.

\- J'aurais préféré qu'il soit cassé...

* * *

Elle m'avait dit que cela faisait déjà quelques fois que son petit animal rose détectait une présence extra-terrestre, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à trouver d'où cela venait. Je me gardai évidemment bien de lui dire que c'était parce que je la suivais partout, prétextant que je me baladais pas mal...

\- Et dooonc... Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu sur Terre ?

\- En fait, je ne suis jamais parti, pour être exact.

\- D'accord, mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi !

Je quittai ma position assise pour me mettre à genoux, posant une main au sol pour me soutenir tandis que l'autre allait saisir une mèche de ses cheveux, que je portai à mon visage pour les embrasser. Je plongeai en même temps mes yeux dans les siens avec le plus beau sourire que je puisse faire, ou du moins je l'espérais.

\- Je pensais pourtant te l'avoir dit, à ce moment-là... Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié ?

\- "C-Cette fois-là" ?

Ses joues redevinrent rouges, et elle tenta de regarder ailleurs, mais ses yeux semblaient avoir du mal à se faire à l'idée de quitter les miens. Je lâchai ses cheveux, me rasseyant en tailleur, un peu plus près d'elle. Un petit rire m'échappa; elle était décidément beaucoup trop mignonne.

\- Pendant le combat contre Deep Blue... Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas ?

Ses joues devinrent rouges à en faire pâlir de jalousie les plus belles tomates au monde lorsqu'elle comprit que je parlais de ma déclaration, et elle se tortilla sur place, ses yeux fuyant désormais complètement les miens. _Beaucoup_ trop mignonne.

\- Tu... Tu sais très bien que j'aime Aoyama, hein ? Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec les "viens avec moi" et tout ça, pas vrai...?

\- Je le sais, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle sembla soulagée, et j'eus malgré moi un pincement au cœur.

\- Je ne suis pas resté pour t'ennuyer. C'est juste que ma raison de vivre est ici.

\- Ici ?

\- Figure-toi qu'il y a sur Terre un mignon petit jouet qu'on ne trouve nulle part ailleurs dans l'univers !

Elle regarda le sol, à nouveau écarlate.

\- Tu... n'as pas d'autre raison de vivre ? Sérieusement ?

\- Non. Au départ, je suis venu sur Terre justement parce que je n'avais rien à perdre.

\- Mais, c'est super triste...

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Pas vraiment. Et puis, sans cela, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontrée.

\- J-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas m'ennuyer ?!

\- C'est toi qui m'as réveillé, je te signale... et puis, je suis sage, je ne fais que discuter.

\- Oui, _maintenant_ , oui, mais il y a quelques minutes, ...

\- Quoi, ça ne t'a pas plu ?

Je pris l'air le plus triste possible en disant cela, et elle ne se contenta pas de marcher dans mon "piège", elle y courut.

\- Si ! ... Euh, non ! Euh... Enfin, je veux dire...

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire des ses petits doigts, les entremêlant nerveusement. Là encore, un rire, un peu plus audible, m'échappa. Je me penchai vers elle, et elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Je m'arrêtai en sentant les cheveux de sa frange me chatouiller le front.

\- Si tu ne te décides pas, je vais devoir recommencer pour que tu te fasses un avis... Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Non, ça ira ! ... Ça... m'a plu... _mais_ , ne recommence pas ! Compris ?!

J'approchai encore un peu mon visage du sien... pour déposer un baiser sur le bout de son nez. Elle ne recula même pas, se contentant de fermer fort les yeux, puis eut un geste de recul en sentant le bisou à un endroit inattendu. Ca lui plaisait donc vraiment ? ... Intéressant.

\- Tu-... !

\- Eh bien quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas _embrassée_ , non ?

\- Rhaa, tu m'énerves.

Elle fit mine de bouder, les joues à nouveau rouges et les bras croisés, probablement un peu vexée de s'être laissée avoir, ce qui me décrocha un nouveau rire. Elle semblait attendre des excuses ou quelque chose comme ça, mais je me contentai de m'allonger dans l'herbe, croisant les bras derrière ma tête. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, elle abandonna son idée (quelle qu'elle fut), reprit son air naturel et réengagea la conversation.

\- Au fait, ... qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cet arbre ?

\- C'est là que je vis.

Elle me lança un regard perplexe.

\- Bon, plutôt là que je dors, en fait.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent, toujours étonnés. Son cerveau sembla mettre un petit temps à vérifier s'il avait bien capté l'information.

\- Attends... tu veux dire que ça fait _un mois_ que tu dors dans un arbre, dans le parc ? Qu'est-ce que tu manges ? Où est-ce que tu te laves ? Et puis, il fait encore froid la nuit, et tu es toujours à moitié nu avec tes vêtements... _particuliers_. Tu vas finir par tomber malade... Et tu risques d'avoir des ennuis si quelqu'un te voit !

\- Toujours aussi bavarde, hein ?

Elle me donna un coup sur l'épaule en grognant.

\- Je n'ai nulle part d'autre où aller, donc je fais simplement comme je peux.

\- Mais, tu pourrais-

Elle s'interrompit elle-même, prenant apparemment tout juste conscience du fait que j'étais un alien et que donc je n'aurais jamais ni travail, ni logement, ni rien d'autre sur cette planète. Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, puis ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, hésita, et lorsqu'elle se décida à parler, son portable (l'appareil avec lequel les humains communiquaient entre eux à distance) se mit à faire de la musique.

\- Oh non ! Ma pause est déjà finie... Je dois vite y retourner, sinon je vais encore me taper la fermeture !

Elle se leva d'un bond et commença à partir en courant.

Heureusement qu'elle avait un bloomers sous la jupe de son uniforme de travail...

Elle s'arrêta soudainement et se retourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés et les joues légèrement rosées et gonflées, comme un enfant qui voudrait montrer son mécontentement, pointant un doigt accusateur dans ma direction.

\- Et ne t'habitue pas à m'embrasser sans te prendre de dérouillée ensuite, hein ! J'ai juste laissé passer cette fois, en guise de remerciement pour...

Elle s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots. Son visage s'adoucit, sourcils toujours légèrement froncés, elle baissa la tête et se tortilla à nouveau nerveusement tout en jouant avec ses doigts.

\- Pour... m'avoir sauvée... enfin... tu sais bien... Bref ! Ne m'embrasse plus, compris ?!

\- Hai, hai.

Elle me fit son plus beau sourire avant de repartir en courant en direction du café.

« Je suis contente d'avoir pu te revoir ! »

 _Moi aussi..._

* * *

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. Quelque chose de désagréable me réveillait.

Pendant mon seul vrai jour de repos, il fallait qu'il se mette à pleuvoir, _évidemment_... Non seulement les branches et feuilles d'arbre ne protégeaient pas spécialement bien de la pluie, mais le bruit était vraiment infernal lors de grosses averses. Et les nuages d'un gris proche du noir qui surplombaient l'entièreté de la ville ne laissaient aucun doute possible; c'en serait une.

 _Chouette._

Je m'étais endormi au même endroit où je m'étais allongé, je ne sais combien d'heures plus tôt, après avoir parlé à Ichigo. Je fis passer l'un de mes bras de sous ma tête à par-dessus mon visage, le protégeant plus ou moins des gouttes qui se faisaient de plus en plus froides et violentes, trop las pour me hisser jusqu'à mon "lit", où j'entendais déjà la "douce musique" de la pluie sur le feuillage résonner, alors que j'étais à quelques mètres de là. _Pas envie de me retrouver juste en dessous..._

Je fermai à nouveau les yeux, prêt à me rendormir sur place en faisant tant bien que mal fi des gouttes qui me tombaient dessus, lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent. Plus ou moins. Elles ne tombaient plus sur la partie supérieure de mon corps, mais encore sur mes jambes, et je l'entendais toujours aux alentours. J'ouvris un oeil, et vis un visage plutôt énervé qui me fixait. Elle était essoufflée et tenait son parapluie rose d'une main tremblante.

\- Je me doutais bien que tu serais toujours là, espèce d'idiot ! Pourquoi tu ne t'abrites pas ?!

\- Où ça ?

J'étais trop fatigué pour prendre un air faussement joyeux. Je gardai simplement mon ton las et fatigué, n'ayant de toutes façons pas d'intérêt à sembler paraître autre chose que ce que j'étais. Pas avec elle. Pas à cet instant. Mon oeil se referma à moitié sous l'effet de la fatigue, avant qu'elle ne se remette à crier.

\- J'en sais rien, n'importe où, mais ne reste pas dehors sous la pluie ! En plus, il va probablement y avoir de l'- HII !

Yup. Il y en eut. Elle en avait instinctivement lâché son parapluie et s'était accroupie, mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles et fermant les yeux probablement aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Ç'aurait été plus sympa si ses oreilles et sa queue de chat apparaissaient encore dans ce genre de moment... Et encore plus sympa si j'avais pu la rassurer, aussi. Je n'essayai même pas, devinant qu'une étreinte de ma part ne lui plairait p-

\- Prends-moi dans tes bras, idiot !

Je m'assis sans la quitter des yeux, ma bouche refusant de se fermer. Elle avait parlé tellement doucement, sans parler de ce satané boucan résultant des gouttes, de plus en plus fortes contre les feuilles. J'avais forcément mal entendu.

\- ... Quoi ?

Elle haussa la voix, qui se brisa en une espèce de pleur à mi-phrase.

\- Tu as dit que tu m'aimais, non ?!

Des gouttes apparurent le long de ses cils clos, tandis qu'un autre éclair illuminait le ciel. Elle leva ses jolis yeux roses plein de larmes et terrifiés vers moi, avant de continuer d'une voix si faible et cassée que j'eus à du mal à comprendre.

\- Alors, prends-moi dans tes bras...

Je m'exécutai quelques secondes plus tard, toujours abasourdi par ses mots, lorsqu'un autre coup raisonna au loin et qu'elle poussa un cri de terreur, fermant à nouveau les yeux aussi fort que possible. Je la tenais dans mes bras. À sa demande. Je savais que son corps était minuscule. Je savais que son corps était fragile. Mais en le tenant contre moi, ces deux évidences dont j'avais pourtant connaissance depuis si longtemps me frappèrent de plein fouet. J'osai à peine poser mes bras contre elle, de peur de lui faire mal, de peur de la casser.

Mon étreinte se resserra lorsque la foudre tomba à nouveau, la faisant sursauter et s'accrocher à mon T-shirt, enfouissant son visage contre mon torse et, d'une façon plus générale, rapprochant son corps du mien. Je la serrai fort contre moi, espérant ne pas lui faire mal, posant ma joue sur le haut de sa tête pour la protéger autant que je le pouvais de la pluie battante, lui caressant les cheveux dans une tentative probablement plutôt vaine de la rassurer. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Après tout, ça n'était pas comme si j'avais souvent eu l'occasion de rassurer quelqu'un... ou d'être rassuré...

Cela sembla néanmoins fonctionner; son si petit corps tremblotant se détendit peu à peu. Lorsqu'un énième coup se fit entendre, la faisant à nouveau sursauter, trembler, et lui arrachant même un sanglot de terreur, je décidai de l'emmener à l'abri. Autant "à l'abri" que je le pouvais face à un orage, en tous cas.

* * *

C'était la première fois que j'entrais dans sa chambre. Oh, je l'avais souvent observée par la fenêtre, l'avais souvent regardée dormir paisiblement en espérant qu'elle souriait en rêvant de moi, tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était impossible. Je l'avais même narguée depuis cette même fenêtre lorsqu'elle était malade, à peu près à cette même période l'année dernière, pour la convaincre d'accepter mon offre - la même que d'habitude - tandis que les deux autres occupaient ses copines. Évidemment, officiellement parlant, ce plan avait plutôt sonné comme "on les sépare pour les tuer plus facilement", mais, bref.

Le malaise, proche de la perte de connaissance, qui avait suivi sa toute première téléportation se dissipait peu à peu. Même à travers les murs de sa chambre, les éclairs tonnaient et la terrifiaient. Je décidai de la laisser se remettre de la téléportation et de me lever pour aller fermer ses volets, réduisant au maximum ce qui pourrait lui faire peur. C'était sans compter sur sa petite main tremblante qui avait agrippé la mienne, sur ses yeux larmoyants et sur sa petite voix à demi-consciente qui m'avait doucement ordonné:

\- Ne me laisse pas...

Je lâchai un soupir.

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien réussir à refuser à cette fille, au juste...?

Cédant à son caprice, je la saisis à un bras, presque étonné par son poids ridiculement léger, l'asseyant en quelque sorte sur celui-ci et faisant reposer le haut de son corps contre moi, tandis que je m'attelai à m'occuper de ses volets. Elle avait du mal à empêcher sa tête de basculer en arrière, toujours assaillie par des vertiges. En y repensant, c'est vrai que Taruto nous avait raconté, pour se moquer de la petite mew mew blonde, qu'elle s'était évanouie immédiatement après la téléportation qu'il avait effectuée avec elle... sans vraiment le faire exprès, même s'il en avait ensuite profité pour se vanter d'avoir "capturé une mew mew". Enfin, avant qu'on ne lui fasse remarquer qu'il l'avait aussi aidée, pour nous assurer qu'il ne nous raconte plus jamais cette histoire ennuyeuse.

C'était donc déjà pas mal qu'Ichigo y "résiste" aussi bien. Elle risquait cependant de se sentir tourner la tête pendant un bon moment. Je décidai de l'allonger dans son lit, et, ne pouvant rien faire de plus, de m'en aller.

À nouveau, c'était sans compter sur son caractère foutrement têtu, sur ses petites mains tremblotantes et sur ses yeux tristes et apeurés, presque désespérés.

\- Hé, chaton, tu ne voudrais pas que je m'allonge avec toi dans ton lit, tant que tu y es ?

J'avais pris l'air le plus narquois et suggestif qu'il m'était possible de prendre devant son visage à moitié endormi, doux, paisible, tout en restant anxieux, des larmes toujours accrochées au bout de ses cils. Ça n'avait pas suffi à la dissuader.

* * *

Elle se blottit encore un peu plus contre moi, ce qui était contre toute attente encore possible, en entremêlant l'une de ses jambes aux miennes. Est-ce que toute la peau de son corps était aussi douce ? Comment était-ce même possible qu'une simple peau, humaine qui plus est, le soit autant ?! Et comment pouvait-elle être aussi mignonne, même vue d'aussi près ?! C'était tout simplement scandaleux, et j'étais certain que là-haut, les anges eux-mêmes n'avaient légalement pas le droit d'être aussi jolis.

Et cette si jolie créature, si innocente et sans défense, toujours aussi trempée que moi, avait son visage à moins d'un centimètre du mien. Nos fronts se touchaient presque. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage, son haleine chocolatée (probablement due à ce qu'elle avait mangé ou bu avant de quitter le café) embaumant mes narines... et me faisant presque arrêter de respirer, puisque je n'étais pas certain de ma propre haleine. Je venais de dormir toute la journée, après tout.

Pourquoi j'avais dormi, au lieu de la passer à me brosser les dents jusqu'à m'en faire saigner les gencives ?

Ses petites mains étaient toujours fermement accrochées à mon T-shirt dans son sommeil, mais son visage avait perdu toute trace de peur. Elle dormait juste tranquillement, sa tête reposant sur mon bras droit, les joues un peu roses et un très léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Ses lèvres...

Je dus me faire fureur à plusieurs reprises pour arrêter de les fixer. Elles étaient si jolies. Si charnues, sans trop l'être. Si joliment, naturellement rosées. Si parfaites, en somme. Seulement, l'embrasser pour l'énerver ou l'embarrasser était amusant; l'embrasser pendant son sommeil aurait juste été creepy.

J'aimais bien la taquiner, j'appréciais la regarder, mais ça ne faisait pas de moi un prédateur sexuel ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Je la respectais, ... plus ou moins. Disons qu'en tous cas, j'essayais de faire de mon mieux pour la respecter, maintenant qu'elle n'était ni mon ennemie, ni un simple jouet, mais bien l'objet de mon affection. Mon égale.

Elle bougea à nouveau dans son sommeil. Ok, donc il lui était _toujours_ possible de s'approcher encore plus. Elle avait enfoui son visage dans le haut de mon torse, sa frange chatouillant légèrement mon cou, comme pour mettre inconsciemment un terme au supplice qu'elle m'infligeait en m'empêchant de respirer et me permettre de me concentrer sur autre chose que mon envie de l'embrasser.

Ma main gauche caressait toujours ses cheveux, comme elle m'avait demandé de le faire de façon quasi inaudible en s'endormant, et ma main droite, désormais un peu plus libre de ses mouvements même si sa tête était toujours appuyée sur mon bras, alla se poser contre son dos, ... la resserrant encore un peu plus contre moi.

Autant en profiter, juste un peu, non ? Ça n'était pas comme si elle ne m'avait pas elle-même demandé de "dormir" avec elle, ni comme si ce genre d'occasion allait se reproduire souvent. J'avais décidé de rester pour la protéger, et j'allais probablement passer ma vie à la regarder dans les bras d'un autre - Aoyama ou pas, alors je pouvais au moins en profiter, juste un petit peu, non ?

* * *

Je remarquai que j'avais fini par m'endormir seulement quand un cri strident me réveilla. Ichigo devait avoir oublié qu'elle m'avait elle-même invité... probablement. C'était ce genre de fille, après tout. Toujours trop distraite.

En ouvrant les yeux, je remarquai qu'elle semblait tout aussi prise de court que moi par ce fameux cri, et qu'elle regardait la porte de sa chambre d'un air horrifié. Je remarquai aussi rapidement qu'elle avait une main dans mes cheveux, même si c'était un détail sur lequel je ne m'attardai pas, préférant tourner la tête pour voir ce qui la terrifiait tant.

Ah.

Bonjour, "maman".

* * *

En me téléportant, j'avais pu la rattraper de justesse avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance et n'aille s'écrouler sur les débris de porcelaine, dus au plateau "petit-déjeuner du dimanche" qu'elle était venue apporter à Ichigo, et qu'elle avait lâché en nous voyant.

En _me_ voyant.

Je savais que ça n'était pas une bonne idée de dormir là. Comme si n'importe quelle idée sortie de la tête d'Ichigo avait un jour été bonne, de toutes façons... Bon, j'exagérais un peu, mais c'était la pure vérité pour 90% de ses idées. Au moins.

Elle m'avait demandé de la porter jusqu'au canapé, en bas, pour l'y allonger jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne reprenne connaissance. Apparemment, son père était en "voyage d'un fer"; en gros, il ne serait pas là pendant quelques jours. Elle me lança un regard relativement terrifié.

\- Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire...?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? C'est _ta_ maman, tu devrais savoir ça mieux que moi !

\- D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que tu dirais à la tienne si la situation était inverse ?

 _Ha. Pour répondre à ça, encore aurait-il fallu que j'en aie eu une un jour. Idiote._

Bon, cela dit (ou plutôt "pensé"), elle ne pouvait pas le savoir, et c'était même bien mieux comme ça.

\- Elle sait que tu as été une mew mew ?

Elle nia de la tête.

\- Enfin, elle le sait peut-être, mais en tous cas je ne le lui ai pas dit...

\- Je pourrais m'en aller et tu n'aurais qu'à faire comme si elle avait rêvé ?

\- La tasse qu'elle a cassée tout-à-l'heure était ma préférée, elle va forcément le remarquer, et ce sera une coïncidence trop flagrante ! Ça ne ferait que retarder la chose, et si en plus je dois en parler quand mon père sera là, ...

J'avais toujours eu du mal à comprendre le concept de parents, mais sur Terre j'imaginai sans trop de difficulté, au regard sombre et terrifié qu'elle avait eu en disant cela, qu'un père devait être une sorte de personne vraiment terrifiante, notamment quand on cassait une tasse.

Bien que j'ignorais ce qu'était une "tasse".

* * *

Finalement, sa mère s'était réveillée, avait failli tourner de l'oeil une seconde fois en me voyant, puis Ichigo avait passé deux bonnes heures à lui expliquer aussi clairement qu'elle le pouvait (ce qui implique assez peu de clarté, soyons francs) tout ce qui concernait son travail de mew mew, le café, les aliens, les monstres, bref, tout. Elle avait attentivement écouté sa fille, du moins autant qu'elle le pouvait, ayant parfois plus que visiblement du mal à suivre (et moi avec, alors que j'y étais) ou du mal à y croire, restant cependant silencieuse jusqu'au bout.

\- Et donc, cet... alien, était endormi avec toi parce que...?

\- Oh, euh... Ki-Kisshu n'a nulle part où aller, en fait, et puis hier, comme il y avait de l'orage et tout ça, je lui ai demandé de rester parce que j'avais peur, et...

\- ... et tu ne t'es pas dit que ça avait quelque chose de bizarre ?

Ichigo resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes face au regard dur de sa mère, puis se ressaisit.

\- Je sais que tu ne m'as pas éduquée comme ça... et je sais que je ne devrais pas inviter des garçons à dormir dans ma chambre. Encore moins dans mon lit. Mais, Kisshu-

\- Il n'y a pas de "mais". En plus de ce que tu as déjà cité, tu as pensé à ce qu'en dirait ton petit ami s'il le savait ?!

Elle avait semblé à nouveau plutôt choquée lorsque sa mère lui avait coupé la parole, mais son visage s'était complètement assombri, presque "éteint", lorsqu'elle avait terminé sa dernière phrase. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Ichigo, et elle se leva du canapé, courut jusque dans sa chambre dont on put très clairement entendre la porte claquer et la clé se tourner.

Je me levai à mon tour,

\- Je t'interdis d'aller faire du mal à ma fille, tu entends ?!

« De ce que j'ai pu voir, vous lui avez fait plus de mal en quelques secondes que je ne pourrais jamais cautionner de lui en faire en tout une vie ! », fut ce que je m'entendis répondre sur un ton que le mot "énervé" serait probablement trop faible pour décrire. La seconde suivante, j'étais dans la chambre d'Ichigo.

Elle était assise sur le bord de son lit, le visage larmoyant (encore...). Elle leva la tête vers moi, tentant assez vainement de retenir ses larmes. Je restai planté là à la regarder, sans savoir quoi faire, sans savoir ce qu'elle voulait ou non que je fasse. Elle se leva et jeta ses bras autour de moi, me serrant aussi fort qu'ils le lui permettaient, se mettant à pleurer à chaudes larmes, exactement comme l'aurait fait un bébé. Le temps d'enregistrer l'information et je remarquai que mes bras se trouvaient déjà autour d'elle, la serrant doucement contre moi, ne sachant toujours pas comment la réconforter.

* * *

Ça lui avait pris au moins un quart d'heure pour arrêter de pleurer. J'avais caressé son dos, ses cheveux, lui avait machinalement murmuré des mots gentils dont je ne me souvenais pas tout-à-fait, et elle avait fini par arrêter de hurler, puis de sangloter. Elle était encore restée quelque minutes contre moi, resserrant un peu son étreinte, comme si elle avait eu peur que je disparaisse. Puis elle s'était doucement éloignée, son visage aussi trempé que mon T-shirt, qui serait de toutes façons bon à jeter vu la force avec laquelle elle s'était appliquée à en déformer l'arrière. Ca m'importait franchement peu, voire pas du tout.

Elle avait levé vers moi ses yeux tristes, et m'avait demandé quelque chose qui m'avait laissé sans voix.

\- Tu... Tu m'as beaucoup suivie, depuis le combat contre Deep Blue. Je l'ai remarqué. J'ai fait comme si je ne l'avais pas vu, mais je l'ai remarqué. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as décidé de faire ça, mais... enfin... pour Masaya, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois de suite, comme si ça allait m'aider à mieux comprendre la question. _Ce que j'en pense ? Ben, que c'est un crétin, que je suis bien mieux que lui, qu'elle est idiote de le choisir et qu'il pourrait être dangereux puisque s'il n'est pas mort, Deep Blue ne l'est pas forcément non plus._ Je gardai cette réponse dans ma tête, supposant que ça n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait, et que ça ne l'aiderait ni à se sentir mieux, ni à m'apprécier davantage.

\- C'est-à-dire...?

Fut tout ce que je trouvai à répondre. Elle fronça les sourcils, de façon sérieuse, vraiment contrariée.

\- Tu nies m'avoir suivie partout ?

\- Non. Je ne pensais pas que tu m'avais remarqué, mais je ne le nie pas. Par contre, je ne vois pas à quel sujet tu veux mon avis. Tu sais déjà ce que je pense de Roméo, non ?

\- Donc, tu prétends que tu m'as suivie partout, sans jamais écouter mes conversations ?

\- Comme si j'avais envie de t'écouter plaisanter d'âneries avec tes copines et dire à Aoyama à quel point tu l'aimes à longueur de journée...

Je l'avais murmuré dans ma barbe, mais je sus qu'elle m'avait entendu en la voyant s'énerver comme elle le faisait si naturellement en ma présence, _pour mon plus grand bonheur_... ou pas. Elle rompit d'un pas la distance qui nous séparait, pour attraper le bout de chacune de mes oreilles et tirer dessus de façon plus ou moins symétrique.

\- Elles servent seulement de déco ou quoi ?!

\- Aïe ! Excuse-moi de respecter ton intimité, je ne savais pas que j'aurais dû écouter aux portes pour faire ton bonheur !

\- Quelle intimité, quand tu me suis partout, tout le temps ?

\- C'est- ... Je-Je m'inquiétais juste pour toi ! Je sais... que ça n'est pas le genre de truc que tu apprécies d'entendre, mais tu as beau être forte, tu es aussi tellement fragile, et... je ne supporterais pas que quelque chose t'arrive.

Je sentais mes joues chauffer de plus en plus à mesure que je parlais, ce qui me déplaisait au plus haut point. Elle eut l'air étonné un instant, puis, lâchant enfin mes oreilles et réinstaurant une distance normale entre nous, se mit à pouffer, puis à rire à pleine voix. C'était un peu vexant, mais je la laissai rire; au moins, pendant ce temps, elle ne pleurait pas.

\- Haa... Désolée. C'est juste que, je ne t'avais jamais vu rougir... ni même être gêné ! Haha...

* * *

Elle m'expliqua que, lorsqu'elle avait sauvé la vie de Roméo, elle n'avait pas utilisé d'eau bleue comme je le pensais. Elle avait en quelque sorte supplié qui pourrait l'entendre de prendre ce qu'elle avait de plus cher et de le ramener à la vie en échange. C'était ce qui lui avait coûté sa propre vie. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait été morte, et lui vivant. Apparemment, en l'embrassant un peu plus tard, il avait fait le même genre de vœu, et... c'étaient ses souvenirs d'elle qui lui avaient été pris en contre-partie. Pas immédiatement, bien sûr. Dans l'immédiat, ils avaient pu savourer le reste de la journée (presque achevée), pensant qu'ils seraient désormais ensemble et que rien ne les séparerait. Mais le lendemain déjà, il ne se souvenait plus d'elle. Rien à voir avec Deep Blue comme je le pensais.

Cet air étrange que je voyais sur son joli visage pourtant souriant lorsqu'elle était avec lui, c'était donc ça...?

Elle avait apparemment tout essayé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait oubliée, mais il se souvenait de toutes les autres personnes qu'il avait connues, alors il avait beaucoup de mal à la croire. Il lui avait laissé plusieurs chances de lui faire se souvenir, au cours du mois qui s'était écoulé, d'où le nombre plus important de rendez-vous que d'habitude, mais en avait eu assez. Il la voyait désormais comme une fille un peu trop amoureuse voulant se donner de l'importance pour pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. Ce qui le touchait. Mais l'ennuyait quand même.

Elle m'expliqua qu'il allait partir d'ici quelque semaines en "Gleutaire", un pays très loin du Japon, pour suivre des cours particuliers jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire de ce pays-là qui ne se faisait pas début avril comme ici mais en septembre. J'avoue qu'elle avait failli me perdre sur ce coup-là, n'étant familier ni de ce qui a trait à leur système éducatif, ni des noms des pays, ni même de leur façon de diviser l'année - tout ce que je savais à ce sujet, c'était qu'on était mi-avril. Enfin, le moment de l'année où se trouvait "septembre", l'endroit où était "Gleutaire" et ce qu'était une "rentrée scolaire" n'importaient pas tant que ça, l'idée principale étant qu'il allait partir, très loin, tout en n'ayant plus aucun souvenir d'elle.

J'avais franchement du mal à me sentir triste à propos de ces deux sujets.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses...?

\- Hein ?

\- Je devrais essayer de passer les examens d'entrée pour partir avec lui...?

\- Heiiin ?!

Ce cri n'avait pas été uniquement le mien, mais aussi celui de sa mère, qui se trouvait apparemment derrière la porte depuis un petit moment et qui semblait aussi, voire plus choquée que moi.

\- Ichigo, ouvre cette porte ! On va en discuter en bas, calmement, d'accord ? Ton ami peut même rester s'il veut, mais s'il te plaît, ouvre...

Elle continua à parler en vain à travers la porte, Ichigo m'ayant demandé de nous emmener loin de là.

* * *

Nous étions dans une petite ruelle d'un quartier calme, la même où je l'avais bloquée le jour de la Saint-Valentin, cachés derrière les cartons qui y étaient constamment empilés pour une raison mystérieuse.

\- Pourquoi ici ?!

\- Tu n'as pas précisé, je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée, et je ne peux pas tout-à-fait me balader à ma guise dans Tokyo sans provoquer de mouvement de panique à cause de mon physique atypique et irrésistible.

J'avais parlé sur un ton monocorde, mais l'effet de cette fin de phrase fit mouche, la faisant légèrement pouffer de rire.

\- C'est vrai qu'il faudrait t'acheter des vêtements... un peu plus couvrants, pour commencer, et un peu moins... aliens. Et puis surtout, quelque chose qui puisse cacher tes oreilles.

\- Hai, hai, mais là encore, je ne peux pas me pointer au milieu d'un magasin pour-

\- Tu fais quelle taille ?

\- ... J'en sais rien. Sûrement la même que toi.

\- Hein ? Mais tu es un garçon ! Tu es forcément plus large que moi.

\- Je suis un garçon svelte et fin, et toi tu es une fille avec tout juste les courbes qu'il faut pour être jolie et une grosse poitrine. On fait la même taille.

\- Est-ce que c'était une façon élégante de dire que je suis grosse ?!

\- C'est une façon de dire que tu n'es pas squelettique, mais jolie. Oh, et la grosse poitrine c'était une blague, évidemment.

\- Pff, pervers.

\- Oui, oui, je sais

\- Y'a une boutique pas loin, attends-moi là, je vais te trouver quelque chose de convenable et qui n'attirera pas l'attention sur ta sale tronche de lutin pervers.

Elle se leva et partit, la tête beaucoup trop haute pour avoir l'air aussi sérieuse et énervée qu'elle aurait aimé le faire croire. D'une certaine façon, cette complicité me faisait du bien. Je n'avais jamais eu d'amis (à part Pai et Taruto, qui n'étaient pas à 100% des amis mais qui étaient ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus pour moi jusque-là), et même si j'aurais préféré être plus que ça pour elle, l'avoir pour amie était non seulement un bon début, mais aussi quelque chose d'étonnamment agréable.

* * *

Elle revint une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Et j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne revienne pas, finalement. Elle "m'avait trouvé" une "jolie" robe blanche à fleurs roses, toute vaporeuse avec de la dentelle, de "jolies" sandalettes roses à rubans blancs, et une "super jolie" veste "rose corail" avec une capuche ornée de grandes oreilles de lapin, avec un noeud "super mignon" à la base de l'une d'elles, "pour que mes oreilles ne se sentent pas trop à l'étroit". La veste en question était tellement pelucheuse qu'on aurait presque pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'un vrai lapin, si elle n'avait pas eu cette couleur-là. Son visage était rayonnant au possible, le mien était figé dans une espèce de grimace entre le dégoût et la peur, ma voix s'étant perdue loin, très loin, dès le début de la présentation des articles plus girly les uns que les autres, et refusant de revenir dans ma gorge.

\- Quoi ? Ca ne te plaît pas ?

Elle me fit le regard de chien battu le plus adorable que j'aie pu voir de toute ma vie (pourtant, Taruto était très bon à ça lui aussi), et je parvins tant bien que mal à articuler quelques sons inintelligibles, avant de finalement réussir à penser à nouveau.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Ce serait trèèèèès mignon, joli ou tout ce que tu veux sur une _fille_ , mais je te rappelle que-

Elle eut un sourire relativement diabolique, et en même temps bien trop amusé, même pour ce genre de situation.

\- Ben quoi ? Si tu fais la même taille de vêtements qu'une fille, tu devrais pouvoir être tout aussi mignonne, non ? Je t'ai même pris de jolis sous-vêtements, regarde !

Elle sortit du sac une culotte ridiculement minuscule, tout en dentelle blanche intégralement transparente, avec des froufrous ornés d'un joli petit ruban rose dans le haut, et évidemment, un petit noeud vers le milieu dudit ruban.

\- Je ne t'ai pas pris de soutif puisque de toutes façons, tu as encore moins de poitrine que moi~

Je sentis mon visage se décomposer dans le même genre de grimace que lors des précédents vêtements, mais en probablement pire, ainsi que mes joues se mettre à me brûler terriblement. Je me retournai pour échapper à la vue de cette... chose, et pour éviter qu'elle ne se moque encore de mon embarras.

\- T-T-T-T-Tu... Tu es **_sérieuse_**?! Ne montre pas ce genre de trucs à un garçon, crétine ! Même si tu dis que c'est censé être pour moi, c'est... Rhaaaaa ! Tu sais quoi ? Je vais me balader dans Tokyo comme je suis habillé maintenant, et tant pis si les gens me regardent bizarrement, et tant mieux s'ils _**te**_ regardent bizarrement parce que tu te balades avec moi !

« Et puis de toutes façons, mon service trois pièces ne rentrerait jamais là-dedans » fut la chose à ne clairement pas ajouter, mais je ne m'en rendis compte qu'après-coup, bien entendu.

\- Oh ? Eh bien, prouve-le.

\- Qu- ... Tu t'entends parler, des fois ?!

Elle me tendit l'un des vêtements, qui frôla mon bras, me faisant sursauter; _pitié, tout mais pas cette foutue culotte !_ Je me tournai vers l'objet en question et fut plus que surpris en découvrant un pull à capuche en laine noisette, avec une fermeture éclair, des teintes de chiné par endroit et des espèces de "dessins" dans le tricot. Je la regardai d'un air probablement aussi abasourdi que s'il avait s'agit de la culotte. Elle me fit un petit sourire, un genre de "désolée" écrit en grand sur son visage, bien que l'amusement soit toujours plus que présent dans son regard.

\- Comme si j'allais t'acheter des fringues aussi mignonnes. Ça ferait de toi une rivale beaucoup trop jolie !

\- Ha... Haha, ha... Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre...

\- Bah, je suis sûre que tes cheveux sont aussi longs que les miens, détachés, et il faut avouer que ta silhouette est un peu... trompeuse. J'ai pris ces vêtements-là pour moi, mais je reste convaincue qu'ils t'iraient super bien !

\- ... Pour toi ?

Elle hocha joyeusement la tête, semblant toujours extrêmement fière de sa blague.

\- Même la culotte ?

Son visage se décomposa instantanément et elle me regarda d'un air horrifié, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Ou-Ou-Ou-Ou-Oublie que tu l'as vue ! Compris ? **Tu oublies** , _tout de suite !_

\- Awww, j'ai bien peur que cette vision ne m'ait profondément choqué, chaton, je ne pense pas pouvoir l'effacer de ma mémoire un jour... C'est vraiment, vraiment dommage !

\- Espèce de-

\- Et puis, ça n'est pas ma faute si tu brandis tes sous-vêtements devant mon nez, donc tu n'as pas intérêt à me traiter de pervers. C'est moi, la victime, ici ! Donc, pour cette fois, c'est toi la perverse

Elle grogna et tapa des pieds, ne trouvant probablement rien à rétorquer, puis me balança à la figure un sac de vêtements avant de s'éloigner jusqu'à la route, juste à l'entrée de la ruelle.

\- Change-toi et _oublie ça_ !

\- Ehhh, ici ? Mais Ichigo-la-perverse risque de me regarder... En plus, tu m'as déjà harcelé sexuellement tout-à-l'heure, en me demandant de te montrer mon-

\- Taiiiiis-toiiiiii !

Elle colla ses mains à ses oreilles aussi fort que possible, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. En plus du pull, elle m'avait pris un T-shirt tout simple, un peu moulant, vert très foncé comme je l'aimais tant, et une sorte de "jean" slim assez léger, d'une matière plutôt agréable à porter, noir. L'envie de l'ennuyer était irrésistible.

\- Tiens, tu ne m'as pas pris de sous-vêtements, finalement, chaton ?

\- _La ferme !_

J'aimais beaucoup la voir sourire, mais finalement, je préférais plus que tout la taquiner, quitte à l'énerver un peu !

* * *

Au final, c'est avec une Ichigo blessée dans son amour-propre que j'allai acheter des chaussures plus "humaines" que ce que je portais. Pourquoi blessée ? Parce qu'elle avait tenu compte de mon estimation comme quoi nous faisions la même taille, et avait donc essayé les vêtements sur elle avant de mes les acheter, ... mais le pull était finalement un peu trop grand.

Elle était simplement vexée d'être plus large que moi. Et que j'aie l'air encore plus fin que d'habitude (d'après elle) en le portant. Ce qui était "révoltant", voire "devrait être interdit".

Je ne comprendrais vraiment jamais cette obsession des humains à être aussi maigres que possible. Pour mon peuple, être "bien portant" était loin d'être une tare, compte tenu de la difficulté à trouver de la nourriture. Il ne viendrait à personne l'idée de vouloir perdre du poids, là-bas; perdre le moindre kilo signifiait la mort pour la plupart des gens, déjà en sous-poids sévère. Ils auraient donné père et mère pour avoir les quelques kilos **"** en trop **"** (et j'insiste bien sur les guillemets mentaux que je place autour de ce mot) dont Ichigo se plaignait... et dont elle n'avait pourtant franchement pas à se plaindre, même sans cette comparaison. Elle n'avait pas la peau sur les os, mais elle était loin d'être grosse. Moi, je la trouvais parfaite comme ça.

Et puis, sa poitrine avait forcément joué un grand rôle dans l'essayage imparfait du pull; forcément qu'avec tout ça en plus, elle s'y était sentie "tout juste à l'aise" tandis que j'y flottais un peu. Et puis, ça n'était pas non plus comme s'il était trois taille au-dessus de la mienne. Elle en faisait encore des tonnes pour pas grand-chose.

\- De toutes façons, j'aime bien les vêtements un peu larges.

\- Oui, j'avais cru le comprendre, vu tes anciens vêtements...

Haaa. Elle boudait toujours. Ça devenait vraiment lassant, à force...

J'accélérai un peu le pas pour la rattraper, collant son dos contre moi, enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas. Elle se débattit très légèrement, par réflexe et par surprise, et je devinai que seul le regard inquiet des passants l'avait fait arrêter de gigoter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu-

\- Ton ventre est très bien comme ça, chaton. Moi, je te trouve parfaite comme tu es. Et je suis sûr que c'était- que _c'est_ aussi le cas d'Aoyama. Qu'il ne se souvienne plus de toi ne veut pas dire qu'il ne te trouve pas jolie, après tout.

\- D-D'accord, mais lâche-moi, tout le monde nous regarde...

\- Je m'en fiche.

Elle tourna la tête, tentant de capter mon regard. Je lui souris simplement. Je m'en fichais vraiment, qu'on nous regarde. Qu'on nous juge. Le monde aurait bien pu s'écrouler autour de nous, ça n'aurait rien changé.

\- J'ai beau toucher ton ventre, ta taille, tes hanches... Je n'en meurs pas, et toi non plus, tu vois ? Je ne m'éloigne pas en courant, je ne pense pas que le peu de graisse que tu as soit dégoûtant. Je t'aime comme ça. Et même si tu prenais du poids, je t'aimerais toujours autant. Et même quand tu seras toute ridée, je continuerai à t'aimer.

Elle rougit et sembla un chouia trop touchée par cette "déclaration", alors mon instinct de débile profond ne put s'empêcher de me faire ajouter:

\- En plus, si tu perdais du poids, tu perdrais aussi le peu de poitrine que tu as, donc j'aime autant que ça reste comme ça~

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, elle se défit de mon étreinte en moins de deux, et ma joue rencontra violemment le plat de sa main.

Enchanté.

Au moins, elle ne boudait plus par rapport à son poids, et il n'y aurait pas d'ambiance embarrassante entre nous.

* * *

Après avoir essayé une bonne dizaine de paires de chaussures avant d'en trouver une confortable et dont le prix ne coûterait pas tout le reste de ses économies à Ichigo (tout en endurant à nouveau sa mine boudeuse tandis que les vendeuses du magasin se pressaient autour de moi, la forçant à rester à l'écart, ce qui ne lui plaisait de toute évidence pas du tout), elle avait décidé de me traîner dans son fichu café rose bonbon, se fichant éperdument de toutes les bonnes raisons que je lui avais pourtant données pour ne pas m'en approcher.

« Il est déjà 16h, on n'a toujours rien mangé de la journée et j'ai faim ! » était, semblerait-il, "l'argument ultime", puisqu'elle le répétait en boucle pour contrer chacun des miens.

C'est la fille-poisson qui nous accueillit.

\- Bienv- Tiens, Ichigo ? Et... tu n'es pas avec Aoyama, aujourd'hui ?

\- Est-ce que tu trouves que cet individu louche ressemble à Aoyama ?

Elle parut surprise, papillonna des yeux et se pencha, essayant de me voir un peu mieux malgré ma capuche, ce que je l'empêchai aussi discrètement que possible de faire; mes yeux jaunes étaient tout de même plutôt voyants et caractéristiques, après tout.

\- Hein ? "Louche" ? ... Euh, non, il ne lui ressemble pas... je pense ?

\- Alors il semblerait que je ne sois pas avec Aoyama, effectivement !

J'étais plutôt estomaqué par sa façon de parler à son amie... La verte avait toujours été plutôt timide, et je savais que c'était grâce à la gentillesse d'Ichigo qu'elle avait plus ou moins surpassé ça, alors je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle se mette à lui parler comme ça, surtout pour... pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

La pauvre fille nous emmena jusqu'à une table et prit notre commande (n'y connaissant de toutes façons rien aux aliments humains, j'avais laissé Ichigo choisir pour moi), puis nous l'apporta quelques minutes plus tard à peine.

\- Donc, ça, c'est une "tarte aux fraises", et ça, un "fondant au chocolat"... c'est ça ?

\- Oui ! D'ailleurs, "Ichigo" veut dire "fraise"... c'est peut-être pour ça que j'aime autant en manger !

Elle saisit une espèce de mini-trident argenté et y empala le fruit en question, commençant à le porter vers sa bouche.

C'était _beaucoup_ trop tentant.

Je saisis son poignet, son regard étonné se plongeant immédiatement dans le mien, et, soutenant son regard, prit la fameuse fraise entre mes lèvres aussi délicatement que possible. Elle saisit immédiatement l'allusion puisque son visage devint rouge écarlate en un battement de cil. Après l'avoir croquée puis avalée (le goût à la fois sucré et légèrement acide me rappelant à la perfection son caractère mignon mais piquant), je me léchai les lèvres comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire pour la narguer après un baiser.

\- Délicieuse

Le rouge de ses joues s'intensifia (apparemment, c'était possible), et elle me gronda doucement, pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention, me disant de manger _mon_ dessert. Avant d'en prendre un morceau "comme contrepartie".

* * *

\- Donc... tu voulais mon avis quant au fait de suivre Roméo en Gleutaire, c'est ça ?

\- Hein ?

Elle avait répondu la bouche pleine, ce qui était vraiment trop mignon, une fois de plus. Quelque peu malpoli, mais adorable.

\- Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai ! ... En fait, j'ai déjà demandé l'avis d'à peu près toutes mes amies, mais...

Elle jeta un regard plutôt froid aux serveuses qui se trouvaient dans la salle, sans que ces dernières ne le remarquent.

\- ... elles m'ont toutes dit de ne pas le faire. Je pense que c'est juste parce qu'elles ne veulent pas que je m'en aille. Mais toi, de toutes façons, tu me suivras probablement où que j'aille, donc tu vas me répondre par rapport à ce qui serait le mieux pour moi, sans être égoïste... pas vrai ?

\- Je... suppose ? Mais, tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment porté Roméo dans mon cœur, donc...

\- Tu as bien dit que tu m'aimais, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc, tu dois vouloir mon bonheur avant tout, ... non ?

Est-ce que ça faisait partie de la définition de l'amour ? Vouloir le bonheur de l'autre avant le sien ? Pourrais-je souhaiter qu'elle reste avec lui, si j'étais sûr et certain à plus de 2000% que ça la rendrait plus heureuse que d'être avec moi...?

\- Oui.

\- Donc... qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Que tu ne devrais pas y aller.

Elle lâcha son mini-trident, qui tomba par terre dans un tintement plutôt désagréable, et sa mâchoire sembla refuser de rester fermée.

\- P... Pourquoi ?

\- Il ne se souvient plus de toi, pas vrai ? Et à part pour être auprès de lui, tu n'as pas spécialement envie d'aller en Gleutaire, ou en tous cas tu ne l'as pas du tout présenté de cette façon...

\- Mais-

\- Je ne suis pas un spécialiste de la mémoire et j'ai du mal à croire à ce que tu m'as dit par rapport au fait qu'il ait échangé ses souvenirs contre ta vie; je ne suis pas spécialement quelqu'un de très croyant, en fait. Mais le fait est que ça fait plus d'un mois que tu essaies de lui rappeler qui tu es et que ça n'a toujours pas fonctionné... Alors, je doute qu'il puisse se souvenir. Quant à créer de nouveaux souvenirs avec lui, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas tellement envie, hein...?

\- ... Non...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu feras si, une fois là-bas, tu te retrouves seule, sans ta famille, sans tes amis, en comptant sur sa présence, mais que lui préfère se faire d'autres amis, voire se trouver une petite amie ? Bien sûr, tu m'auras moi, mais est-ce que tu as vraiment envie que je sois la seule personne à qui tu adresserais la parole de la journée ?

Sa bouche se tordit très légèrement, par pur réflexe, dans une grimace de dégoût.

\- Non.

Elle baissa les yeux, visiblement déçue. Voire triste. _Encore..._

\- Je sais que ça n'est probablement pas la réponse que tu espérais, mais comme tu l'as dit, je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse. Alors je préfère être franc et répondre aussi sérieusement que je le puisse.

La fille-poisson arriva avec un autre mini-trident qu'elle s'apprêtait à déposer sur la table, près d'Ichigo, mais cette dernière se leva brusquement.

\- Pas besoin, Retasu.

Elle commença à se diriger vers la porte. Je me levai également et lui attrapai l'avant-bras.

\- Attends, où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Lâche-moi.

Elle l'avait murmuré de façon tellement lasse, tellement inaudible, qu'il me fallut vraiment faire un effort pour l'entendre.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas partir toute seule alors que tu fais ce genre de tête !

\- Lâche-moi, Kisshu !

Cette fois, elle avait crié suffisamment fort pour alerter tout le personnel du café. Suuuper. Le blondinet s'amenait vers nous, probablement décidé à l'aider à s'en aller, ou à m'en coller une. Peut-être les deux. Tenant toujours fermement son poignet malgré le fait qu'elle tente d'en décrocher ma main, je me mis à courir, l'entraînant à ma suite, la faisant pester, ignorant les "lâche-moi" qui semblaient se répéter à l'infini.

* * *

Ça devait faire deux bonnes heures, maintenant. Le soleil avait déjà presque fini de se coucher. J'avais arrêté de courir peu après avoir quitté le café. Je marchais en la traînant presque derrière moi, et elle continuait à m'ordonner de la lâcher, en boucle, depuis deux heures. Rien d'autre. Elle était essoufflée, sa gorge était clairement sèche, sa voix cassée, mais elle continuait à brailler, à me frapper, à s'énerver, encore et encore...

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, ce qui la fit taire sous la surprise, puis je la fis reculer jusqu'au mur le plus proche. J'y plaquai son bras, que je tenais toujours, et plaçai ma main libre de l'autre côté pour "la bloquer" (non pas qu'elle puisse s'en aller sans ça, mais soit).

\- Calme-toi, bon sang ! Arrête de jouer les enfants gâtées, ça ne te ressemble pas de piquer des crises comme ça. Ni ça, ni cet air carrément déprimé que tu as eu au café !

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être déprimée, tu trouves ? Celui que j'aime, l'homme de ma vie, m'a complètement oubliée et va partir à des millions de kilomètres de moi, à l'autre bout du monde, sans même se souvenir du moindre petit instant de bonheur que nous avons partagé, sans même regretter cette époque qui s'est effacée de sa mémoire, et je ne peux rien y faire, et tu voudrais que je sois joyeuse, c'est ça ?!

Elle avait hurlé, même si, à moitié aphone, ça ne s'était entendu que comme de petits sanglots plutôt misérables. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, son visage déformé par un mélange de colère et de tristesse, ses cheveux en pagaille à force de s'être débattue pour que je la lâche. Son regard faisait presque penser à celui d'un animal sauvage. Un du genre très agressif. Et... je ne savais absolument pas quoi répondre à _ça_.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai envie de _mourir_ , là tout de suite ! J'aurais préféré qu'il ne me rende jamais la vie, si c'est pour devoir la vivre sans lui !

\- Et tu penses peut-être que tu es la seule dans ce cas ?!

C'était plus ou moins sorti tout seul, plus ou moins automatiquement, et probablement beaucoup plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu. À sa colère et sa tristesse se mélangèrent de l'incompréhension.

\- Tu penses peut-être que cette fois où ton cher Aoyama m'a entaillé si profondément que je sentais le vent directement sur mes poumons, où les seuls amis que j'avais m'ont laissé pour mort dans une ruelle de Tokyo, et où malgré tous mes efforts, tu as continué à me repousser, je n'aurais pas préféré mourir ? Tu penses peut-être que je n'aurais pas préféré rester mort, après le combat contre Deep Blue, plutôt que de revenir à la vie pour te voir embrasser et être embrassée par ton cher Aoyama ? Tu penses que j'étais heureux de constater que non seulement, tu avais donné ta vie pour le sauver, _lui_ , pas moi, mais qu'en plus, malgré tout ce que j'avais pu faire, malgré tout ce que je pourrais _jamais_ faire, tu ne m'aimerais jamais comme je t'aime ?

Je lui parlais plutôt sèchement, plutôt fort aussi. Je n'essayai même pas de retenir mes larmes. De tristesse, de colère, de frustration, peut-être d'autres choses encore. Je n'étais pas du genre à aimer pleurer devant qui que ce soit, et je n'aimais pas lui parler de cette façon, mais si tout ça pouvait donner du poids à mes propos, si ça pouvait l'aider à se rentrer mes mots dans le crâne...

\- Tu penses peut-être... que je n'ai pas voulu mourir, au cours de ce mois que j'ai passé, absolument seul, sans parler à personne, à te suivre partout même si c'était ennuyeux et même très déplaisant par moment ? D'ailleurs, tu penses que je t'ai suivie juste pour mon petit plaisir personnel ? J'avais... J'avais peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose. Peur que Deep Blue soit toujours là, quelque part dans ce garçon, et qu'il ne te fasse du mal. C'est pour ça que je suis resté au lieu de retourner auprès des miens. Là où, certes, je n'avais personne à retrouver, mais où je n'aurais pas eu à porter de capuches ridicules pour me faire accepter.

Le la lâchai finalement, laissant retomber mes bras le long de mon corps, baissant la tête et laissant échapper un unique sanglot.

\- Si tu penses que cette année a été facile pour moi, si tu penses que je n'ai pas souffert atrocement à chaque fois que tu m'as rejeté, si tu penses que... que je n'ai pas cent fois pensé que j'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais te rencontrer, tu te trompes complètement. Je l'ai souhaité tellement, _tellement_ souvent...

Il se mit à pleuvoir, d'abord doucement, puis en quelques secondes à peine, une averse comme celle de la veille avait presque déjà achevé de nous tremper. Je la regardai à nouveau dans les yeux. La colère et l'incompréhension avaient complètement quitté son visage. Elle pleurait avec moi. Peut-être même _pour_ moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire tendrement, toutes les larmes retenues jusque-là continuant de couler.

\- Et pourtant, je ne changerais tout ça pour rien au monde. J'ai eu si souvent envie de mourir par ta faute... et pourtant, tu es la seule et unique raison pour laquelle j'accepte avec joie de continuer à vivre chaque jour de cette vie misérable, vide et inutile. Parce que chaque jour de cette vie me permet de voir ton visage, de voir ton sourire, d'entendre ta voix.

Je la pris dans mes bras, serrant son corps frêle et sans énergie contre le mien. Elle semblait véritablement vidée de ses forces, et j'eus l'impression de tenir une poupée de chiffon... si ce n'est qu'elle respirait.

\- Alors _je t'interdis_ de dire que tu veux mourir. C'est probablement, même certainement égoïste, mais je t'en empêcherai, _quoi qu'il m'en coûte_. C'est compris ?

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer faiblement en hochant la tête contre mon épaule, avant de lever mollement les bras pour agripper délicatement mon pull. Probablement aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait à ce moment-là. Me rendant plus ou moins mon étreinte. Se blottissant plus ou moins dans le creux de mon cou.

Les phares d'une voiture passant sur la route derrière nous attirèrent mon attention sur une silhouette qui se tenait à quelque pas de là où nous nous trouvions.

* * *

J'avais sans m'en rendre compte marché jusqu'à la maison d'Ichigo. Enfin, presque. Sa mère nous avait entendus crier, et avait apparemment entendu... disons, une très grande partie de notre conversation, si pas tout. Après nous avoir presque suppliés de rentrer, il avait fallu s'armer de courage et de patience pour qu'Ichigo accepte de me lâcher et d'aller prendre une douche pour se réchauffer. Elle n'avait pas crié, pas hurlé, n'avait pas piqué de crise de nerf comme elle l'avait fait tout l'après-midi. Elle s'était contentée de s'accrocher à moi de toutes ses forces, une nouvelle fois comme si elle avait peur que je ne disparaisse à la seconde où elle me lâcherait. Elle s'était contentée de secouer la tête en signe de négation, probablement assez fort pour s'en donner le mal de mer, quand sa mère lui disait d'arrêter ça.

Et voilà que je me retrouvais seul avec sa maman. Toujours trempé, et dans ces vêtements humains, c'était encore plus désagréable qu'avec les miens... J'avais retiré le pull, dont le poids avait triplé à cause de la pluie, et elle l'avait mis à sécher dans une autre pièce. Elle m'avait demandé de m'asseoir en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la table, et je m'étais simplement exécuté.

Pourquoi je lui avais balancé cette vilaine phrase, le matin-même, déjà ? Pourquoi j'avais ruiné toutes mes chances de m'entendre avec l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans la vie d'Ichigo en 5 minutes chrono ? Parce que j'étais énervé sur le coup ? Parce que j'étais complètement demeuré, oui !

Je réalisais seulement maintenant à quel point ma réaction avait été monumentalement stupide. Alors que je cherchais une façon efficace de m'excuser, elle me devança.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce matin. Je n'aurais probablement pas dû... réagir comme je l'ai fait. Après tout, Ichigo a l'air naïve et tête en l'air, mais si elle t'a demandé de rester avec elle, et si elle t'a fait confiance, elle devait avoir ses raisons...

\- Oh, euh... Ce n'est rien ! Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire par naïve et tête en l'air, haha... J-Je suis désolé aussi, de... enfin... pour ce que j'ai dit... C'est juste que, j'ai du mal à supporter qu'on la fasse pleurer, et...

\- C'était plutôt beau, ce que tu lui as dit... Très triste, mais beau. Tu... l'aimes, pas vrai ?

\- Oui.

M'attendant à une mimique de dégoût, d'horreur, d'incrédulité, je fus plus que surpris de la voir me sourire gentiment. Presque le même sourire que celui d'Ichigo. Ce qui, après une courte réflexion, était plutôt normal.

\- Je suis contente que ma fille ait des amis aussi gentils.

\- Oh, elle... elle en a beaucoup, vous savez, et de bien plus gentils que moi ! Moi... je commence à peine à saisir le sens du mot "ami", alors...

\- Peut-être bien que les autres sont trop gentils, dans ce cas. Ce que je sais, c'est que tu es le seul d'entre eux qui se soit suffisamment soucié d'elle pour la secouer aussi violemment qu'elle en avait besoin. Qu'ont fait les autres ?

\- ... De ce que j'en sais, ils se sont contentés de lui dire qu'elle ne devait pas aller en Gleutaire, et de supporter sa mauvaise humeur qui a suivi...

\- "En Gleu"- ...?

Elle me lança un regard surpris, puis éclata de rire. "Telle mère, telle fille", aussi incompréhensibles l'une que l'autre.

\- Tu veux dire, "en Angleterre", avec Aoyama ?

... Ah. Cette fois, je sentis même mes oreilles rougir, tout en hochant timidement la tête, la faisant rire à nouveau. Elle s'arrêta de rire en entendant une porte claquer, à l'étage.

\- Ah, je pense qu'Ichigo a terminé de prendre sa douche, ... mais elle boude encore, apparemment. Viens, je vais te prêter un pyjama de mon mari pour que tu puisses aller te réchauffer sous la douche, toi aussi.

\- Ah, euh... d'accord.

* * *

Heureusement, mon regard interloqué devant la fameuse "salle de bain" avait suffi à lui faire comprendre que je n'avais jamais vu et encore moins utilisé ce genre d'installation, et elle m'avait expliqué comment tout fonctionnait. Je n'avais pas tout retenu, mais à force d'essais-erreurs, j'avais réussi à avoir de l'eau chaude. Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer que les marques rouges sur ma peau, apparue lorsque l'eau était _trop_ chaude, partiraient vite... et que Sakura, la maman d'Ichigo, ne m'en voudrait pas trop pour avoir transformé la pièce en mi-piscine, mi-patinoire.

Après avoir enfilé le pyjama, cette fois vraiment beaucoup trop grand pour moi, contrairement à ce fameux pull (et je réalisai alors que le père d'Ichigo, en plus d'être une personne terrifiante quand on casse une "tasse", était plus que probablement un géant), je me rendis devant la porte de la chambre d'Ichigo et toquai, comme me l'avait conseillé sa mère auparavant.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, maman.

\- Euh, c...c'est moi...

J'entendis un bruissement, puis des pas rapides et de plus en plus proches, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Elle s'apprêtait très probablement à m'attraper d'une façon ou d'une autre pour m'attirer rapidement à l'intérieur et pouvoir la refermer tout de suite, mais fut stoppée net en me voyant. Et _explosa_ de rire.

Le pyjama à rayures blanches et bleues ne m'allait pas particulièrement bien, esthétiquement parlant, mais pour ajouter à cela, le haut du pantalon se trouvait au niveau du bas de mes côtes et le bas s'évertuait quand même à traîner légèrement par terre, tandis que le plus haut bouton de la chemise m'arrivait presque au même niveau que les tétons, ce qui me faisait un décolleté plongeant, et m'arrivait en haut de la cuisse au lieu des hanches.

\- On... On dirait un gamin qui a essayé le pyjama de son père, hahaha !

Elle avait carrément les larmes aux yeux tellement elle riait fort... Sakura monta l'escalier à une vitesse folle, apparemment curieuse de voir ça, tenta pendant quelques secondes de se retenir de rire, par politesse, mais échoua très, trop rapidement.

\- Oh, ça va... J'y peux rien si je suis petit et mince...

Pour compléter mon air faussement boudeur, je tentai de croiser les bras en signe de "mécontentement", mais me pris l'une des manches, également bien trop longues, dans la figure. Ce qui fit redoubler les éclats de rire et manqua de peu de leur ôter la vie à toutes les deux, les empêchant presque de respirer pendant un moment. Elles finirent par terre, toujours prises de fou rire, incapables de tenir sur leur jambes, à bout de souffle, tandis que je faisais de mon mieux pour retrousser les manches et jambes du _pyjama maudit_.

\- J'aurais probablement dû te prêter une de mes nuisettes, ça aurait certainement beaucoup mieux convenu au niveau de la taille !

\- Oooh, j'ai failli réussir à lui faire porter une robe trop mignonne, tout-à-l'heure, figure-toi !

\- Avec sa silhouette, ça lui irait bien, pas vrai ?

\- C'est sûr !

Et les voilà reparties pour un nouveau fou rire à mes dépens... enfin, au moins elles n'étaient plus en froid.

* * *

Après cela, Ichigo avait accepté de descendre manger ce que sa mère nous avait préparé, et lui avait parlé d'Aoyama. Évidemment, comme toute mère, du moins je suppose, elle sut mieux que personne trouver les mots pour convaincre Ichigo que son idée n'était pas la bonne. En soi, elle avait dit plus ou moins la même chose que moi, sauf... qu'elle avait parlé de ce qu'elle ressentirait si sa fille partait. De ce que son père ressentirait. Ichigo s'était mise à pleurer en réalisant à quel point son projet était égoïste et à quel point il aurait fait souffrir ses parents.

Je m'étais concentré sur ce qui la ferait souffrir elle, sur des choses qui étaient tout de même plutôt hypothétiques et ne la touchaient pas (elle souffrait déjà, après tout, même si je n'aurais pas imaginé que c'était à ce point), mais finalement, pour Ichigo, la souffrance des autres était toujours plus importante que la sienne.

* * *

\- Dis... tu dors ?

\- Mmm... non...

Je rouvris tant bien que mal les yeux, presque déjà endormi, et mon coeur rata à nouveau un battement en voyant ses jolis yeux marrons nez à nez avec les miens. Comme la veille, lorsqu'elle m'avait trouvé dans mon arbre. Cette pensée me fit sourire. La principale différence était qu'à ce moment précis, ce n'était pas le soleil mais la lune qui illuminait son joli visage souriant et ses yeux plein de... de quoi, d'ailleurs ?

\- C'était vrai, tout ce que tu m'as dit tout-à-l'heure...?

\- Évidemment, idiote.

\- Alors, ça veut dire que tu m'aimeras toujours ?

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

\- Encore plus longtemps que ça.

Elle eut un petit rire, franchement adorable.

\- C'est possible, ça ?

\- C'est encore plus impossible que j'arrête de t'aimer une fois que "toujours" sera fini, alors possible ou non, je m'en fiche, je le ferai.

Elle se tortilla dans ses jolis draps roses pour se rapprocher de moi, front contre front, pieds contre pieds.

\- Tu m'attendras ?

\- Hm ?

\- Même si je mets du temps avant de t'aimer autant que toi tu m'aimes, ... tu m'attendras ?

Je hochai la tête, mes yeux plantés dans les siens, mon visage aussi sérieux que possible, sachant que c'était une promesse importante. Des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux et sa voix se fit toute petite.

\- Tu ne m'oublieras jamais, pas vrai...?

Je passai un bras dans son dos pour la rapprocher encore un peu plus, un sourire chaleureux et amusé aux lèvres.

\- Bien sûr que non... idiote.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce oneshot jusqu'au bout ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**


End file.
